In a pneumatic tire of the related art that is filled with pressurized air and used, an occurring blowout is a structurally unavoidable problem. In order to solve this problem, in recent years, for example, as disclosed in the following Patent Document 1, a non-pneumatic tire including an attachment body attached to an axle, an outer rim body configured to surround the attachment body from the outside in a tire radial direction, and a connecting member configured to displaceably connect the attachment body and the outer rim body has been proposed. The connecting member includes an elastic connecting plate having both end sections connected to the attachment body and the outer rim body.